protectfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit
Hit is a book written and published by Daniel Viglietti. It is written in the form of a screenplay. It is the second book in the Protect series and second book in Arc 1. Plot 'Synopsis' Two years after their successful revenge plot in Protect: James Martin, Mya Kennedy, Megan Smith, Emily Brown, Sam Williams, Jamie Henderson and Quincy Jonas are laying low in Outback Australia. After a failed bank job the group is given a chance to clear their record, the only catch: tracking down and eliminating their 18 year old counterparts, only problem is... their counterparts are much worse than what they were. Join the team as they travel across several continents to find these villains facing deadly encounters along the way. 'In-Depth Summary' Hit opens with a reiteration of the ending of Protect, after James Martin is freed from the prison transport van. Two years later, Detective Michael Richards is at the Melbourne Town Hall after a terrorist attack has been taken out onto it, he meets with his new partner Officer Shana Mendes, who advises him that they have CCTV footage of who did it. After reviewing it, and investigating various clues, Richards determines that the attack was an act of joy taken out by a vigilante group, and that the only way to find them is with "wolves" who he wants to track down. In outback New South Wales, James wakes up in a motel room next to Mya Martin, revealing that the two are still together. One-by-one, the other members of their crew enter their hotel room, and using the same cars from Protect they hold up a small bond bank in the town before fleeing. But no more than a minute later, they are intercepted by the Australian Federal Police who are being led by Michael, revealing that he has known where they have been for the last two years. At the AFP HQ, Michael makes them an offer to clean their records should they help him find The Vigilante's. Sam makes use of his CCTV app from the first book, and is able to track them down on a flight to Hamburg, Germany. Sam soon captures the attention of Shana Mendes, revealing that something may be in the cards for them. In Hamburg, we meet the vigilantes, and soon enough they split off into teams where they attempt to blow up a church as well as rip off a government facility not too far from there. The gang, using cars given to them by Michael, chase the vigilante's and eventually lose the chase as their cars either become wiped out, or due to clever strategies set in place by the groups leader: Mia Alexander. Michael finally discovers what they're after, a formula known as the "Russians Secret Brew", which is a formula that can cut off the water supply to an entire region, and that there is a myth that the pieces of the formula were hidden in various locations, the next one being San Francisco, California. The gang travel there, and Sam makes a move on Shana, and they begin a relationship together. In San Francisco, Shana and Michael track down a hideout that could potentially be used by the vigilante's and they go to investigate it, only to be found empty handed as the vigilante's were tipped off by an unknown caller. The building blows up, and Michael is impaled with a 2x4 and is sent to hospital, and Shana goes off to help the others. The gang chase the Vigilante's through San Francisco after they tried taking out the Golden Gate Bridge, and one of the vigilante's, Will Joyce joins the gang after the Vigilante's abandoned him. A fight breaks out in San Francisco, with Mia and Sophie Joyce being tailed by Mya, Emily and Jamie and on the Bay Bridge with Sam, Mya, and Megan. Shana arrives and harpoons her car to Kara Rodriguez's Mercedes ML, but the car soon goes off a bridge, with Sam just grabbing Shana's hand in time, before he can lift her however, she slips from his grasp and falls to her death. The battle comes to an end, and the gang regroups with Michael on a private jet, and arrest The Vigilante's. On the flight back, an enemy helicopter attempts to shoot down their jet, but James makes use of Emily's Volvo S90 and an EMP gun to shut down the enemy plane and save them from death. When they return to Melbourne, Michael tells them to regroup in a few weeks, and they take off back to James' house, where we learn that his mother is long gone out of shame, but that he will track her down, "eventually". The gang share a barbecue together, and none of them notice a blonde woman spying on them through the fence. A few weeks later, the gang, including Will who has become apart of them, meet Michael and the Minister of Defence at an 80's bar, where Michael gives them all $1 Billion dollars each, for their work and for Sam's CCTV app, and clears their records. The gang decides to take a trip with their new found wealth, and throw a knife at a map, resulting in mixed results. In a government car, Michael and the Minister of Defence attempt to use the CCTV app, but it turns out it was a fake, and the drive is really loaded with a homemade music video of Quincy Jonas, the minister gets him to turn around, but as they return, the gang is long gone, and drive out into the sunset, abandoning their clear records, indicating they would do more crime eventually. In an unknown room, the vigilante's have been freed from prison and gathered by an unknown woman, the woman is revealed to be Shana, who survived the fall, revealing that she was orchestrating everything with the Vigilante's and that they had another job to do, she also brings in an extra pair of hands to assist with their mission, John Kennedy who is also alive after the events of Protect, the book comes to an abrupt end, foreshadowing the events of Malevolence 'Epilogue' A post-story Epilogue opens in Hong Kong where Will is waiting at a traffic light in his Lamborghini Murcielago, he seems depressed after opening a business there, and decides to return to Melbourne to be with the rest of the gang. Will pulls into the intersection and is T-Boned by a Mercedes-Benz S600, and a woman steps out of the car before Will's Lamborghini blows up, killing him instantly. Vehicles Featured Trivia *The book will be set in multiple locations around the globe including: **Melbourne, Australia **Mount Katherine, Northern Territory **Hamburg, Germany **San Francisco, USA **Hong Kong, China *The book will introduce a group of teenagers who act as the new generation of the gang. Category:Books Category:Hit Category:Arc 1